netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
TV Land Tournament
Story TV Land is a parallel universe to our Earth, where humanized TV channels and humans live happily together. Not many know that there is a duo of those channels that are terrorizing everyone with their actions. Those two are Ignatius Delaney, a demon that humanizes Investigation Discovery, and Vestago Crimeel, the humanization of Crime+Investigation. The two are skilled killers that hide that with a coverup of an investigation agency owned by Clive. Ignatius, being bored of how calm is TV Land, decides that they need an army of demons for conquer for themself and Clive TV Land. But they can't do that all alone. They need a partner in crime. And for that, they decide to open a tournament, covering it as a thing for test how strong are the ones that join it and the winner will get something very precious. But in reality, the prize is becoming their demon partner in crime. Ignatius would do that part, as their job is doing contracs with humans and make them demons.Sergio Sanchez, the humanization of Sony Spin, gets to hear this and decides to join for get his revenge over Ignatius, that turned him into what he is now, a demon that hates everyone and his own life. And he gets to make join to it his boyfriend, Tristan Turner-Seymour, the humanization of TruTV UK, a very confused guy gets suicidal thoughts a bit too much, and his best friend, Sinclair Sterling, the humanization of Sony Movie Channel, a demon that very few people seems to like after he confessed his love to Timothy Turner, the humanization of TCM, that rejected him. Will this unlikely trio of heroes save TV Land? Gameplay TV Land Tournament plays similary to the Super Smash Bros. series, with the aim to knock off the adversary from the arena (that is enclosed). The opponent goes KO if they end out of it. Like in Smash, characters have a damage total, calculated in percentual, but at difference of Smash, it can go up until 100% and when the damage is higher, the adversary can be knockned farther and at difference with Smash, when a character is out of the arena, is instant KO. There is the attack button (that allows the character also grab or throw the opponent), a blocking button and a dodging button, and like Smash, the combination for the attacks is the same for all the characters (attack button + another button is different from consolle to consolle), moves are taken at random from the move pool of the character (unless it's the super move). The character can move freely in the arena, the game is in 2.5D, with cellshaded models for the characters and drawn backgrounds. There is also the possibilty to catch the Channel Spheres (similar to the Smash Balls) that allows everyone to do their super move, called Special Edition, or the Help items (in the shape of a TV box), that can restore the health of the character, or the On Air Spheres (similar to the Assist Trophies) that can one of the NPCs that can assist the character in the fighting. TL;DR: TV Land Tournament plays like Super Smash Bros., but with some differences and has the graphics of Gulity Gear Xrd. Characters Default Sony Spin | Sergio Sanchez Voiced by Richard Epcar Poster boy #1 of TLT. An aggressive and short-tempered demon that hates his current situation of life and that has a thing for knives. TruTV UK | Tristan Turner-Seymour Voiced by Michelle Ruff Poster boy #2 of TLT. A confused guy that tries his very best to stay alive everyday, as he's quite depressed and now and then he gets sucidial thoughts. Sony Movie Channel | Sinclair Sterling Voiced by Greg Chun Poster boy #3 of TLT. A sad demon that seems to be disliked by almost everyone but few people after he confessed his love to Timothy. AMC | Abigail Ainsworth Voiced by Stephanie Sheh A stern and serious woman that works as zombie slayer and that is well known in TV Land for that. AXN | Alexis Spellmeyer Voiced by Caitlin Glass A tough, fearless and rebellious girl that loves action stuff, guns, the colour red and triangles. Dlife | Dyamonda Voiced by Kate Davis A magical girl heroine. Movies4Men | Marianne Smith Voiced by Ratana An overly cheerful lady that takes her life with lots of optimism. Sony Crime Channel (+ Sony Channel) | Caitlin Swift Voiced by Erika Lindbeck A reckless and quite showoff-ish vigilante that fights the crime in her beloved city. Sony MAX | Marisa Hange Voiced by Marisha Ray A very short-tempered and hotheaded lady and that quite loves to swear. Syfy | Sirius Voiced by Christopher Bevins An alien that comes from a far away planet and part of the intergalattic police of said planet, sent to TV Land to control the humanized TV channels that live here. Hidden Animax | Aki Shimizu Voiced by Brina Palencia A charming and clever girl with the love of anime, manga and inventing things. Cine Sony | Camila Santos Voiced by Brianna Knickerbocker A well-mannered woman that loves anything precious, classic movies and live her life in the best way possible. Game One | Guenièvre Victor Voiced by Lani Minella An energetic and chatterbox-ish woman that does love a lot anime and videogames. GINX Esports TV | Georgiana "George" Murdoch Voiced by Wendee Lee A moody eSports caster that plays the facade of being very cool, arrogant and distant with who they don't know. MTV | Matra Reddin Voiced by Christina Vee A former DJ that fell from grace for a sex scandal that involved her. Sony Turbo | Timofei Sokolov Voiced by Kyle McCarley An odd cyborg that has the capacity of hacking pcs with his power of manipulating technology. Studio Universal | Silvestre Nieves Voiced by Ray Chase A man studying for becoming a movie director and that prefers staying inside and study for that. TCM | Timothy Turner Voiced by Kaiji Tang A man whose life is devoted to preserve classic movies for the younger generations, as he works in a museum about those. NPCs 13th Street | Theodor Nibelugen Voiced by Marcella Lentz-Pope A jittery and scared from all guy that always stayed behind the shadows of the rest of the NBCU family and doesn't know how to stand out. Gem | Gemma Song Voiced by Karen Strassman A mellow, hardworking and softspoken woman that works as secretary for Sony Pictures Television, Shizue Morita. Game One Music | Marie Victor Voiced by Joie Marlowe A DJ that works in a small nightclub with the love of anything fancy and cute. getTV | Gillian Sanders Voiced by Lauren Landa A lady with the love of old game shows, TV series and movies and that seems to live in the past. J-One | Jacinthe Victor Voiced by Kira Buckland A bored young girl that seems to hate everyone but few selected people that entered in her graces. Nolife | Nofël Romaine Voiced by Keith Silverstein An upbeat and joyful guy with the love for anything Japanese, especially for doujin stuff and rhythm games. Sony One | Oscar Song Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal A shy and calm man that owns a little flower shop situated in the center of TV Land. Sony Pictures Television | Shizue Morita Voiced by Misty Lee A stern woman that is the head of the TV sector of Sony, since she humanizes that. Sony Sci-Fi | Spica Voiced by Mela Lee An alien that landed one day in the Sony HQ with a faulty spaceship that cut off short any possibilty for go back home. Sundance TV | Shannon Alcott Voiced by Mick Wingert A chill guy with the love of photography and indie movies. Bosses Crime+Investigation | Vestago Crimeel (Mid-Boss) Voiced by T. Axelrod A bold, enthusiastic and expansive private investigator that runs his own investigation agency with his datefriend Delanery. Investigation Discovery | Ignatius Delaney Voiced by Troy Baker A mysterious blind demon that appears of not many words and quite cold and that works alongside their boyfriend Vestago in his investigation agency. The Announcers Ernestine Shackleton Voiced by Hunter MacKenzie Austin An haughty and full of herself lover of lolita fashion that is quite cold and distant. Giulia Lapislazuli Voiced by Sarah Blandy An happy and excited young reaper with the love of anything cute that decided to live forever in TV Land. Notes * Theme song of the game is perditus†paradisus by iconoclasm, from beatmania IIDX 18 Resort Anthem. * No crazy violence at all, with a concept based on Smash Bros., it would not be appropriate. (Also, I'm squicked by gore, go figure). It will be teen friendly. I hope. * Announcers will never be playable, sorry. But they're listed as they do have to do with the story. * I'm well aware that it does exist a TV channel named TV Land. It's owned by Viacom. I picked that name for my universe of humanized TV channels on purpose. * Music is picked from my favourite doujin albums, so, sorry guys if you don't know the songs, but I mainly listen that stuff. * Everyone has it's own stage. Everyone but the NPCs, of course. * I heard it that Deluxe Storm have the TV Humanized so i deside my own game at once. :') * Game is visualized in Unreal Engine 4, for make it a bit more realistic looking, and it runs at 60 fps, but the opening cutscene runs at 30 fps. * Shipping is a minor part of the game, remember that. * There are for now 30 characters in total in the game. The final number will be of 100 characters, with some DLC and Seasons planned. * Almost everyone are voiced from people that gave the voice to the characters of Fire Emblem Heroes. * Tristan and Theodor are voiced by ladies as the two are trans... I'm sorry, again. (The voices would be lower than the ones they did in FEH, but...)